Burning Path
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Six weeks after Ogrest, a stranger comes to the inn requesting the aid of the Brotherhood, with one single goal; revenge. Rated T for future violence, canon parings.
1. Chapter 1

Mornings during the summer of the World of Twelve were something Alibert would sorely miss once the winter creeped in. The chirping of nearby Tofu, the rush of the wind, the buzzing of bees and other insects looking to get a head start on their work, and of course, the welcome warmth of the sun that flowed in through the open windows.

He hummed to himself as he set about making breakfast in the kitchen of the inn for the three other inhabitants slumbering upstairs. He kept having to remind himself there were only three now, though with the amount of food Rugal tended to consume he felt like he was feeding ten.

The loss of Adamai had been a hard blow. While he had only been a resident for six years, he truly felt like another son to Alibert. Chibi had cried, of course, but Yugo had taken it the worst.

Alibert heard the sound of shoes on the wood floor and the scraping of a chair. He peered out to see the current object of his thoughts sink into the chair, resting his head on his arms, hat nearly engulfing his face and the morose expression the Eliatrope wore.

"Morning Yugo!" Alibert called, hoping to lift his son's spirits.

"Morning dad" was the sad reply.

Alibert's brow furrowed, and he turned off the stove. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to Yugo, laying one arm across the young boy's shoulders.

"What's bothering you, son? Is it Adamai?"

Yugo just stared at the table, but Alibert could feel the slight shake of his body.

"Oh come now Yugo, it wasn't your fault. We'll see Adamai again, why, I've seen many a quarrel between brothers, and the other always came back running-"

"Dad." Yugo's tone was hard and blunt. "It's been six weeks. He's not coming back." The Eliatrope burrowed his head into his arms, shaking a bit more now, trying hard to hold back the angry tears of blame.

Alibert's hug broke the dam, and small hiccuping cries wormed their way out of Yugo's mouth.

"Why- why didn't I listen to him? Why wouldn't he listen to me? I didn't want to fight him- I didn't- but now he's gone and it's my fault-"

"Hush now Yugo, no one is to blame here." Alibert rubbed his son's back, just as he had done when Yugo was little, what he did for Chibi now. Yugo continued to hiccup and buried his head into his father's side.

A light series of knocks startled them both. Yugo sat up, furiously scrubbing at his face as his father rose to answer the door, grumbling slightly.

Alibert opened the door, a little more forcefully than what was probably necessary. Staring up at him was a young Ecaflip woman, white coat striped through with black, a mass of bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and bangs barely held back by a scrap of fabric. Her bright yellow eyes, and the turquoise gems embedded in her gloves and leg warmers, shone in the early morning sun.

Alibert heard a loud whuffing behind her and looked to see a giant creature, twice the size of a Gobble, black feathers covering the crow-like front half before flowing into a silver-furred back half with a black tipped bushy tail and large clawed paws. A brown leather saddle and bridle were nearly swallowed by the black sea as the creature lowered itself to the ground.

He brought his attention back to the young lady in front of him, waiting for a response.

"Ma'am, the inn isn't open for business yet. If you've come for a meal, you'll have to wait for a few hours."

"My apologies, but I must ask, is this the residence of the young Sir Yugo of the Brotherhood of the Tofu? I was hoping to speak with him."

Alibert narrowed his eyes. Due to his popularity, many people would travel from all over the world to talk to Yugo, but not always with the best intentions.

"Why would you like to talk to my son?"

"Dad," Yugo brushed his way past his father's figure to look at the visitor, "It's alright." The young Eliatrope stared up at the female Ecaflip.

She broke into a large smile, crouching down to Yugo's level. "Pleased to meet you Sir Yugo. I am Seisha, from the town of Malancai, and I have a...request, to ask you and the rest of the Brotherhood." She offered her hand for a shake, which Yugo complied with.

Alibert moved to the side, ushering her in. Seisha bowed slightly, just about to step in, before turning around to call to her mount.

"Theo, stay there, alright?"

She got a loud grunt in response.

^.v.^

"What is it you're asking about?" Yugo was sitting up a little straighter, looking Seisha in the eyes, searching for any ill intent.

Seisha stared at him for a moment, before clearing her throat. "Sir Yugo, have you heard of the town of Malancai? Or know of its location?"

Yugo shook his head, before holding up a finger. "One second." He ran up the stairs, returning a minute later with a scroll in hand. He spread the scroll open, smiling as an orange face appeared.

"Morning Scribble. Could you please show me the town of Malancai?"

"Morning Master Yugo! And of course! One second please."

Seisha stared at awe at the Shushu. "Incredible! I've never seen a map like this before!"

"That's because Scribble is a Shushu."

Seisha's eyes grew bigger.

"Done!" Scribble chimed. The display showed a tiny, gated town on a range of cliffs, with a large open area to the west. Seisha pointed at the town.

"There it is. I'm not surprised you hadn't heard of it before. It had always been a rather gated community, and not many travelers would come, on account of the monsters that lived nearby."

"Had been?" Yugo asked.

Seisha stared at the table, hands balling into fists.

"Sir Scribble, not to be rude, but how up to date is your information?"

"Hey! I know everything about every place!"

"Do you know what happened to Malancai four years ago?"

Scribble was silent. Yugo leaned forward, rolling up the Shushu, silently urging Seisha to explain more.

She sighed shakily.

"Four years ago, Malancai, my hometown….it was destroyed. Set on fire, everyone there killed, by a powerful Ecaflip mage, who bore a startling resemblance to me. I was the only one who survived, but the odd thing is, he let me live."

"He let you live?"

"He saw me, I know he did, because we made eye contact. Then he turned and left. He came to destroy the town, but left me relatively unharmed. I fled to the plains to the West after that, hiding for the night before returning the next day, when the fires had abated. Everything had been turned to ash, my family and friends gone. I left after a year, and have been traveling since with my Grifthit, Theo."

"I'm….very sorry to hear that, but what do I and the Brotherhood have to do with it?" Yugo asked tentatively.

Seisha looked up. "I'm asking for your help to kill the mage that destroyed my town." Her eyes glinted with a hard light.

Alibert joined in, sliding Yugo a steaming plate and Seisha a steaming mug. "I couldn't help but overhear, sorry. Why my son and his friends? Why not ask another group of people?"

"Because they are the Brotherhood of the Tofu! The strongest warriors and mages of the World of Twelve!" Seisha's eyes dropped to the table. "Forgive my outburst, but my town prided itself of its warriors. We were not very skilled in magic, though we occasionally used it. But this mage…..if he could take down a town of warriors, I thought that maybe mages would have better luck. Word of your deeds is spread across the world. It may be a foolish thought to ask for your help, but you are my last resort. I have no other option."

Yugo sat back, thinking. Seisha looked up at him, trying to not look pleading.

"If you wish to wait to discuss this with the rest of the Brotherhood, I would be willing to wait until the others commMREEEOW!"

Her sharp yelp startled the three, and they peered over to see a small child, bright hair hidden under a black-brown cap, gleefully holding Seisha's tail.

"Chibi!" Alibert gave a stern remark, causing the young child to let go quickly and face his adopted father. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized what had happened.

"S-sorry." He stammered out to Seisha, whose expression melted into softness.

"It's alright young one, no harm done. I was just surprised."

Alibert sighed. "Well, business has to open soon." He stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

Yugo hopped off the chair, also heading towards the kitchen. He stopped partway there, turning to Seisha.

"I'd like to talk to the others before deciding."

Seisha stood up, bowing clear at the waist. "Thank you so much for considering my request."

^.v.^

Ruel stared at Seisha. The Enutroph had arrived around midday, and had just finished being informed of Seisha's request by the Ecaflip herself.

"Well, that's hard to ignore," the elder man started, "But is there a reward?"

Seisha's frame slumped. "I-I don't have much to pay any of you with…."

Ruel's face shifted into a look of contemplation. "Well, I'm going to wait until the others arrive."

Seisha nodded, standing up and walking over to Theo, who was currently holding the rapt attention of three young boys. The Grifthit snorted, making them squeal, but a soft reprimand from Seisha and gentle coaxing soon had the beast moaning from pleasure as the boys scratched deep under the black feathers.

Yugo appeared soon after, with a steaming plate of Gobble Stew.

"Here ya go, Ruel!"

"Thank you Yugo." Ruel's gaze drifted back to the striped Ecaflip, who was sitting with Theo's head in her lap, stroking along his beak.

"You thinking of helping her?" Yugo asked.

"Not really. There isn't much reward."

"Ruel…."

"Alright, alright. I'd like to help, but this seems to be more of her problem than one of ours. We don't have any real reason to aid her."

Yugo shrugged, then disappeared back into the portal. Ruel shook his head.

"That Yugo. So open and welcoming."

^.v.^

Amalia stared out the window. The Sedida Kingdom was hard at work to repair the forest from the damage caused by Ogrest.

Her mind drifted to her friends, whom she hadn't seen in weeks. She missed them, and her legs ached for a want to run.

Amalia was bored.

"Princess!"

Amalia sighed, lifting up her head. "Yes, what is it?"

"The king requests your presence in the throne room."

She rose, face neutral. "Let us go see what he wants then."

She had expected some diplomatic something or other. She had not expected to hear news of a courier arriving not ten minutes ago with a message from her friends.

"Apparently there is a matter that Yugo wishes to discuss at the inn, and would prefer for you to arrive as soon as possible."

"Did he specify what it was?" Armand questioned.

King Sharam shook his head. "No, but he did say that he was calling all of the Brotherhood in."

Armand sighed in annoyance. "Now of all times, when we are still recovering from the meteors he inadvertently caused."

"Armand!" Amalia criticized sharply. "He is our friend and ally!"

Armand ground his teeth.

"Father, I would like to go. If he is calling all of the Brotherhood, it's most likely serious."

Sharam nodded. "I expected you to say that. An escort will bring you to the Inn, you will be taking the Portal."

^.v.^

"I was given it, I get to tell her!"

"I saw him first!"

"No you didn't! Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Evangeline sighed, looking up from her book to see her twins running pell-mell into the house, Flopin holding a bound scroll high as Elaly jumped for it.

"A courier came by with a message, Mommy!" her daughter yelled out despite her brother's protests.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Flopin, if you would please? Elaly, would you mind waking up your father?"

Evangeline swore she could see a gleeful shimmer to her daughter's eyes before the young Iop shot off into the depths of the house. Flopin peered over his mother's shoulder as she opened the scroll, scanning the text.

There was a muffled yelp and a loud crash as something fell off the bed upstairs. A moment later, Percidel was walking down the stars, Elaly right at his heels with a large grin.

"Morning hun." Daly rested his head on top of his wife's, planting a small kiss.

"It's late afternoon, Daly. We got a message from Yugo."

Daly perked up.

"What's it say?"

"He's asking for the Brotherhood to come to the Inn as soon as possible."

"He didn't say why?"

"Not at all."

Daly hummed as he scrunched up his face in concentration, his children snickering softly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit."

"Yay!" the children cheered as Eva gave a soft smile.

 **PLW: Odd ending, I know, but I got no other freaking idea how to end it.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Burning Path'! I discovered Wakfu recently and fell absolutely in love with the universe and characters. I had to make a fanfiction and this was the end result!**

 **Please stay tuned for more! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Seisha and Theo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugo sat by the portal, waiting. The sun was starting to sink, streaks of red beginning to race across the horizon. He'd sent the message just before the Inn opened its doors, and hopefully everyone had received it.

His thoughts drifted back to Seisha and her request. The Ecaflip had generally stayed around town, mostly by the inn, sleeping against Theo or riding him around. There were a few times that they had taken off, giving Yugo a good look at the long-handled broadsword strapped to the side of the saddle, similar to the large Shushu Remington Smisse had had.

Seisha had been generally very cheerful and friendly, at least until she talked to Ruel. Her demeanor had changed, and she had begun to walk farther away for longer periods of time. Yugo could tell she now doubted getting an affirmative answer.

He wanted to help, but Ruel's words echoed in the back of his mind, stirring up images from six weeks ago. The last time he had helped in a battle, there had been widespread damage, his friend had lost his arm, and Adamai had left. He wouldn't be using the Dofus, but Yugo was still afraid of dragging his friends into another dangerous situation.

Yugo was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft blue glow from the Zap Portal. He stood up, watching as Amalia stepped through, breaking into a large grin once she saw her friend.

"Yugo!" She raced forward, kneeling down to hug him, which he returned happily.

"Hey Amalia!"

The portal rippled once more. Four figures stepped out this time. The air was filled with cheerful greetings and laughter.

"So, what's going on, Yugo? Why did you call us here?"

"You'll find out back at the Inn."

^.v.^

"...And that is why I'm asking you to help me." Seisha peered through her bangs at the group assembled at the table. Yugo and Ruel, having heard the story once before, were neutral-faced, the Eliatrope observing the other three.

Evangeline was radiating sympathy, her face a mask of sadness. Amalia looked slightly shocked, and there was a slight glint of contempt in her eyes. Percidal was just angry, brows drawn.

There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes. Finally, Ruel coughed, spooking everyone.

Percedal spoke up. "That guy sounds like a real piece of work. Who just up and destroys an entire town?"

"Had you ever seen him before?" Amalia asked.

Seisha shook her head. "Never. Malancai was in a generally unsafe area, with a lot of monsters and cliffs, so we didn't have a lot of visitors. Traders came by every now and then to buy weapons and ore to sell in other towns and cities, and some of our warriors were hired for odd jobs requiring muscle, but mages were far and few between. The only magic we ever used was in the stones we found in the mines." She pointed to the gems on her gloves.

Ruel had seemed to light up at the mention of ore. Everyone in the group, sans Seisha, knew he was thinking of how much gold could possibly be in the mines.

"You said he looked just like you?" Yugo questioned.

"Except for the hair, yes. Even down to our stripe patterns."

"What kind of magic did he use?"

"It was like….beams of light. Very bright and powerful, enough to make a house explode."

"Do you know where he is now?" Evangeline spoke up.

Seisha's face fell. "I….I don't know. The last time I saw him was four years ago, I-"

There was loud laughter outside, and a series of short warbling barks. Seisha sighed.

"Theo, you- I'm sorry-"

Ruel waved her off. "Go ahead, we need to talk."

Seisha nodded, bowed, then ran out the door. The group turned to each other.

"So should we accept?" Amalia asked.

"It's a lot of risk for little reward," Ruel said. The others gave him small glares, and someone muttered 'cheapskate'.

"I'd like to meet the guy, then put him in the ground," Percedal said, grinning, "He sounds like an awesome opponent."

Amalia caught the worried look that flashed across Yugo's face.

"She said she doesn't know where he is, though. It could take months to find him." The princess spoke up. There was nodding.

"I'd hate to leave a guy that strong around, though." Yugo said. "The world could use less of them."

The four others looked at each other, then back at their friend. Yugo's face was mostly hidden by his hat, but they could tell what he was thinking about; Nox and Qilby.

"Yugo-"

Amalia had barely started her sentence when there was a loud, angry cry of "NO!"

The group of five stared at the door, which swung open to reveal a rather upset Elaly.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline was preparing for the worst.

"Chibi climbed onto Theo and now he won't get down!"

^.v.^

"NO!" Chibi turtled further into himself, face scrunched as hot, angry tears pooled in his eyes.

"Chibi, come on, Seisha says you gotta come down!" Flopin was pleading at this point.

"NO!" The young Eliatrope grabbed his hat and pulled it over his eyes. "I wanna ride!"

"Chibi," Seisha said, voice low and soft, "You would have to ask your father, and he may say no." She looked up to see the Brotherhood, plus Alibert, filing out the door.

She sighed in relief. When she had come out earlier, she had found Chibi sitting on the saddle, gripping the reins and saddlehorn, kicking his legs into Theo's side, shouting "Go! Go!"

Thankfully, Theo had remained still, allowing Seisha to leap up behind Chibi and gently take the reins from the young boy's hands and cease his kicking. This had caused him to beg her for a ride, to which she had to gently refuse on account of not having his father's permission. That had not gone well, and now she was sitting on the back of a slightly irked Grifthit with a much angrier Chibi in front of her, and had no idea what to do.

"Chibi! You need to come down from there right now!" Alibert's tone was firm.

Chibi growled angrily, clinging to the saddlehorn. "Ride!"

Alibert sighed. Yugo had never been like this at Chibi's age. He turned to reprimand the boy once again when he caught sight of Seisha's beckoning hand. He walked over as the Ecaflip swung her foot around to lower her front half down to Alibert's ear.

"Would it be alright if I gave him a short ride? Not too far, just to the forest and back."

Alibert stole another glance at Chibi before sighing. "Alright. Be back before nightfall, though." Thank goodness Rugal was asleep, there would have been much more trouble.

Seisha's face lit up. She swung back around, sitting straight in the saddle. "Chibi, your dad says we can take a short ride, alright?"

Chibi's mood did a complete flip. His face lit up and he cheered.

"Up." Seisha commanded, giving Theo a quick nudge with her heels. The Grifthit grunted before standing up, giving everyone his full height, as tall as Ruel's travel contraption. A quick tug on the reins and he turned, slowly walking away. The group sighed in relief.

"Well, that's one predicament solved." Yugo commented.

"Yes, but what do we do with Seisha's?" Amalia asked.

^.v.^

"Faster, faster!" Chibi giggled. Seisha had to smile at the child's glee.

"I promised your father I would not go any faster," She said, "And besides, this is the easiest for you."

Chibi pouted, but it was quickly washed away as he looked around. Everything was so _different_ from up here. He was gripping the saddlehorn with all his tiny might; Seisha had instructed him to do so lest he fall off.

The ride was silent save for the occasional peals of childish laughter. Seisha was thankful for it, but hated it at the same time. Her doubts and fears rose in these quiet moments.

What would they say? From how they reacted and the questions they asked, she greatly doubted that they would agree. It had been so stupid and foolish to ask them for help, she didn't even know where the mage was!

A deep thrum caught her attention, and her ears swiveled. Theo had heard it as well, his ears perking and eyes scanning the horizon. Chibi could feel their apprehension, and quieted down.

Seisha glanced behind her, and cold fear gripped her. Not twenty meters behind her, floating in the air, was a familiar shape that brought old memories to the surface. Fire, screaming, the smell of ash and burning flesh. He stared at her, the same stony coldness as before, exactly as she had last seen him, no shirt and bushy white hair in a high ponytail.

She gripped both reins with one hand and snaked the other around Chibi's waist. The young Eliatrope whimpered quietly in fear. She wanted to get him out of here, but that meant returning to the inn, the village, and a chance for greater destruction. Her only hope now was to find a clearing, secure Chibi to the saddle, and have Theo bring him back while she held the mage's attention.

"Hold on to me, little one." She whispered. Chibi turned, grabbing fistfulls of her top as Theo's muscles tensed and bunched.

"Go!" A swift kick to the sides and the Grifthit was off like an arrow, the mage following closely behind. Chibi decided then and there he didn't like riding fast-moving animals.

Theo weaved in and out, around the trees as Seisha scanned for a break in the treeline. The gods were on her side as she spotted a open area slightly to the right. A quick tug and Theo curved. Within seconds they had broken from the treeline and dashed across the clearing. Seisha tugged her mount to a stop as the mage floated down into the middle of the area.

Chibi whimpered as Seisha spun Theo around, then the boy himself, guiding his hands to the saddlehorn as she tied the reins to his waist. A quick but secure knot that would hopefully hold.

"Chibi," Seisha whispered in his ear, "I'm going to have Theo take you back to the inn, alright? Never let go of the saddlehorn, no matter what." She swung down, unsheathing her sword with a single hand.

"But-but-" Chibi hiccuped from fright.

"Don't worry about me, I won't let the bad man follow you." Seisha grabbed Theo, whispering in his ear. "Got it boy?"

Theo whirfed. He didn't want to leave his mistress.

Seisha slapped the gem on the front of Theo's harness, causing it to glow.

"GO!"

The Grifthit ran, faster than before, aided by the magic charge within the stone as Chibi wailed from fright. The mage turned, about to follow, when a sharp yell brought his attention elsewhere.

"HEY!" Seisha flung a throwing knife from the Havenbag on her waist, catching him in the shoulder. Four years of rage and grief were bubbling up inside of her. "Your focus is on me, you killer!"

The mage stared at the knife embedded in his flesh, before tugging it out and letting it drop. The wound glowed a bright blue before sealing itself up. He stared at her, white hair and beard waving in the wind. He opened his hand, and a small ball of light formed, quivered, and grew into a sword almost exactly like hers, save for the spiked hilt where it met the blade.

^.v.^

The first thing they heard at the inn was Chibi's cries. It caused dread to course through Yugo and Alibert's veins.

Then came the loud screeching cries of Theo. Junior became restless, snuffling and pacing, kicking up dust as Ruel attempted to calm down his familiar.

Everyone's breath caught in their throats as the Grifthit burst from the trees, skidding to a stop with a terrified Chibi clinging to the saddlehorn, reins around his waist and no Seisha to be seen.

"Chibi!" Yugo teleported onto the beast and quickly undid the knot, passing his brother down to his concerned father. The young boy clung to Alibert, sobbing, as the man attempted to soothe the child.

"Where-where's Seisha?" Flopin asked.

"She-she….the ba-bad-bad…." Chibi hiccuped between sobs. Theo let out a pained whistling whine, shifting in place and turning, causing Yugo to drop down and grab the saddle. He passed the reins to Amalia, who tried to soothe the agitated beast.

"She-she said-said the ba-bad man wo-wouldn't follow me." The tiny boy finally managed to spit out.

A loud thoom shook the ground and a dust cloud flew into the air a distance away. Dread settled into the pit of everyone's stomachs.

"C'mon!" Percedal shot off like a rocket, Evangeline following close behind. Amalia and Ruel leaped onto Theo with Yugo as the Grifthit screeched and shot into the forest.

Alibert and the kids could only watch as worry settled in like a thick fog.

^.v.^

Seisha dug her heels into the ground, grunting as the mage shoved his sword against hers. Her body ached from all the hits she had taken, but she wasn't going to give in. As long as she kept him occupied, he had no reason to go after Chibi and the town.

With a loud yell, she shoved back harder, causing the mage's blade to drop. Seisha kept her momentum, forcing the blade up towards his neck.

There was a loud bang and a searing white pain in her abdomen, then back, as the mage blasted her backwards into a nearby oak. Seisha dropped to the ground, coughing, glaring up at the mage as he walked towards her. She had managed to prop herself on her elbows when he was within grabbing distance, kneeling down and tilting her chin upwards.

Seisha growled, but there was no change in expression, but his eyes became tender. His hand shifted from holding her chin to caressing her cheek gently, almost lovingly.

It made her want to throw up.

In one swift motion, she pulled a knife from her bag, stabbed it through his foot, and activated the magic charge in her leg warmers to leap clear over him. Her landing wasn't smooth, and she rolled, but bounced back up, keeping her sword in front of her and pointed at the mage, who calmly pulled the knife from his foot and stood back up to face her.

His lack of reaction was unnerving.

"Say something you freak!" she spat.

There was no response.

Emitting a shrieking growl, Seisha charged, ready to swing down and cleave him at the shoulder. He parried, but Seisha kept her momentum, driving her blade between his feet and hoisting her body upwards, swinging hand over hand to deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw. He fell over, and Seisha landed, bringing her sword out of the ground with her and arcing it down.

She let go with one hand, leaning backwards as the mage quickly recovered, swinging up in an arc that would have sliced her arms in two. She kept the motion, bringing her hands down and backflipping once his blade was clear. This time she stuck the landing.

Then she was thrown clear once again as yet another blast connected with her chest, flinging her backwards into a nearby rock. Seisha's grip on her sword failed this time, and it clattered to the ground beside her. Her vision swam and pulsed as she struggled to look up. Her ribs screamed; she had definitely broken some.

Stunned and unable to move, she watched as he held one hand in the air, balls of light forming around him, growing in size and number.

Then broke as a glowing arrow connected with the side of his head.

^.v.^

"Nice shot Eva!" Percedal cheered.

"I don't think it really did anything." Evangeline muttered.

The group had broke into the scene just to see Seisha prone on the ground and the mage preparing an attack. The archer had quickly nocked and shot, but now his attention was on them.

Theo screeched as Rubilax grew, another arrow was drawn, and Yugo's hands began to glow.

The mage raised one hand.

And fired.

The group scattered, Amalia, Evangeline, and Theo going for Seisha while Yugo, Ruel, and Percedal began to flank the mage. The clearing burst with the sound of swords colliding and magic being fired.

Ruel and Percedal were tag-teaming the mage, trying to create an opening for the other. However, the mage was being very tricky by phasing out whenever someone's blade got too close. Yugo was warping around, trying to avoid familiars the mage had summoned while taking potshots at him and them. The Eliatrope was accurate most of the time, but it never seemed to phase the Ecaflip.

Meanwhile, Amalia and Theo were helping Seisha sit up while Evangeline covered them. Her fur was coated with dirt, sweat and blood, and a few areas, especially the front of her body, were singed from where magic had hit her.

"Seisha? Seisha, can you hear me?" Amalia asked. The female Ecaflip turned and nodded as a rogue shot flew over their heads. Theo whimpered.

"Ears….ringing….slightly." Seisha rasped, before breaking into an ugly coughing fit. "Some….ribs….broken, but….nothing….pierced."

Amalia nodded. "You're gonna be fine." The princess' face hardened like steel as she turned to the battle. Slamming her hands on the ground, vines erupted from the dirt, snaking out and ensnaring the mage, binding him up.

He struggled, then stilled. Light grew brighter from within the thorny cage before it burst and the mage slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that threw everyone down.

Everyone except for Yugo. He appeared from a portal behind the mage, ready to fire a beam of Wakfu at him.

A clawed, striped hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the ankle. Yugo yelped as the mage swung him around, releasing him right into Ruel and Percedal, who had started to stand back up, knocking them all down and backwards.

The Ecaflip mage's sword condensed into a single ball that glowed brighter and brighter, causing the air around it to shimmer from the heat.

Evangeline and Amalia started to run, but they both knew they were too far away.

A white, black, and blue blur shot past them, racing over as the mage raised his hand.

' _It's my fault_ ' was the only thought in Seisha's head, repeating itself over and over as she skidded in front of the three, raising her arms to brace herself, gems on her gloves glowing as bright blue-green gauntlets covered her forearms while the ones on her legs dimmed.

' _He came because of me_.'

The loud clap of thunder and flash of light could be heard and seen for miles in any direction. Yugo, Percedal, and Ruel recovered their sight to see Seisha sailing over their heads, arms smoking, thrown far back into a tree with enough force to snap the trunk; the crack and crash could easily be heard, even if they couldn't see it. The mage phased out.

Yugo's face became hard set as he raced after the Ecaflip, Theo close behind.

^.v.^

Seisha's vision was pulsing at the edges. Her chest and arm screamed in pain and her whole body thrummed with hurt.

The mage was suddenly there, above her. He knelt down and stroked her once again.

"Bastard." She managed to croak out before her head dropped and eyes began to close.

She could feel his breath on her ear.

"Find me at the Andalusian Plains." His voice was low and thrummed through her being. She turned just enough to see him vanish.

Seisha could feel the pounding of feet on the ground, and soon Theo's feathery mass and Yugo's concerned face filled her vision.

"Seisha, are you alright?"

"Broken….a little, but….not….bowed," she wheezed. "Arm….fractured….Ribs….too. My sword?"

"Back on the battlefield. Can you stand up?"

Seisha began to support herself, but gave a loud cry of pain when she put pressure on her fractured arm.

The rest of the group ran in, Ruel carrying Seisha's sword. Evangeline and Amalia each wrapped an arm around Seisha's waist, hoisting her up onto her feet, then onto Theo.

"Is-is….Chibi….?" Seisha rasped.

"He's okay. Scared but okay."

Seisha sighed in relief. "Thank….the gods."

^.v.^

Alibert had been thinking of what he was going to say. He had been caught between berating Seisha for endangering his son or thanking her from getting him away from the danger, but when the group came back and he saw the state she was in, had simply ordered Percedal to get the healer from the town and helped the others get Seisha into a bed.

An hour later, the worst wounds had been bandaged and everyone was sitting at a table. Seisha was slumbering upstairs, and the children were watching her.

"That mage is way too powerful." Yugo stated. Everyone nodded.

"I can see why Seisha asked for help. He almost killed her." Amalia said.

"He almost killed us as well." Ruel pointed out. Alibert almost jumped from his chair when his friend added, "That girl had a death wish, going up against him like that."

Evangeline nodded. "She'll probably do it again, when she finds him."

"That won't be hard," came the soft reply.

^.v.^

Seisha stirred, eyes blinking open. There was soft sniffling to her left, and she turned to see three young, worried faces staring at her, one covered in tears.

She smiled. "It's alright, I'm fine." Her voice was soft and raspy, and she grunted as she strained to sit up. Her fractured arm was in a sling, burns bandaged and chest pounding.

Tiny concerned voices filled the room, and the kids climbed onto her bed, trying to urge her back down again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Chibi sniffled, standing up to wrap his arms around her neck. Rugal croaked nearby.

"It's alright, Chibi. I scared away the bad man." She smoothed her hand down his back.

"But he hurt you really badly," Elaly piped up, " and Mommy said he was really powerful too."

"Daddy said you shielded him and Yugo and Grandpa Ruel from the bad guy." Flopin spoke now. "That you took his hurt."

"I did." Seisha coaxed Chibi down. "And I'd do it again. I should have known he would follow me. It was my fault that he came."

Elaly patted Seisha's knee. The Ecaflip smiled before turning to stand up.

"Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs." Flopin replied.

The children hopped off the bed, Chibi grabbing Seisha's good hand, guiding her to and down the stairs, Flopin and Elaly close behind.

"...death wish, going up against him like that." Ruel's voice floated up.

"She'll probably do it again, when she finds him." Evangeline spoke now.

Seisha's mind flashed back to just before Yugo found her

 _"Andalusian Plains."_

"That won't be hard." Seisha spoke.

Everyone turned to face her, Alibert stood up, running over to her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." he scolded.

"No. I should be getting on Theo and riding off right now. I don't know why, but the mage told me where to find him; the plains next to my home. I don't know how long he'll be there, so time is a luxury I do not have at the moment."

"I know I said you have a death wish, but this is taking it too far!" Ruel exclaimed. "Look at your state, you can fight as well as a paper doll right now!"

"Only one of my arms is broken. I can fight with either."

"You're willing to risk your life to take this man down?" Yugo said, tone hard.

"If it means that no one else will be harmed, I'm willing to give my life if it equals his death." Seisha was swaying, but her eyes were determined. "It's me he is after, and if I am the price for a safer world, then so be it."

There was tension in the room. Seisha broke her gaze and stared out the window.

"I will leave tomorrow, no matter your decision."

Alibert turned her around, ready to guide her back up the stairs.

"Doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare." Percedal's voice filled the room, causing Seisha to stop short. She whirled back around, jaw dropping in astonishment.

Percedal had stood up, a wide smirk on his face. "I need a rematch with that guy, that last battle ended too quickly for me."

Evangeline stared at her husband, then sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "I'm not letting Daly go on his own."

"The state that he put you in deserves to be punished." Amalia said, also grinning.

"If the plains are next to your hometown then that means we can stop for some mining." Ruel said. Hard glares were thrown in his direction. "Alright, alright. I'm not just interested in the mines."

Yugo broke into his own smile. "My mind was made up when you asked this morning."

Seisha's eyes filled with tears.

 **PLW: I wrote this instead of working on my animation project due tomorrow that I have done no work on at all. I clearly have my priorities straight.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Seisha and Theo.**


End file.
